mundonintendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda (Seriés)
The Legend of Zelda (ゼルダの伝説,Zeruda no Densetsu) es una serie de videojuegos de acción-aventura creada por los diseñadores Shigeru Miyamoto y Takashi Tezuka, y desarrollada por Nintendo, empresa japonesa que también se encarga de su distribución internacional. En los títulos que la componen se describen las heroicas aventuras del joven guerrero Link, que debe enfrentarse a peligros y resolver acertijos para ayudar a Zelda, derrotar a Ganondorf y salvar su hogar, el reino de Hyrule. La continuidad cronológica de la trama de los juegos ha sido objeto de debate con el paso del tiempo. Algunos de sus seguidores, además de algunos expertos de la industria, cuestionaban la cronología, al no poder encontrar vínculos entre algunos títulos. En 2003, Miyamoto declaró que existía un «documento clave» en donde se encontraba detallada la línea de sucesos completa de la saga.1 En diciembre de 2011 salió a la venta el libro Hyrule Historia, en Japón, que incluye la cronología oficial de The Legend of Zelda. De acuerdo a la publicación, la serie cuenta con tres líneas cronológicas diferentes —para más información, véase la sección Cronología—,lo cual ha provocado diversidad de opiniones. En un principio, Nintendo no consideraba que el videojuego de Miyamoto y Tezuka fuera a alcanzar notoriedad en el mercado japonés, aunque poco después se convencería de su impacto. Miyamoto tampoco esperaba que el juego fuese a resultar exitoso, puesto que «un mundo de espadas y magia realmente no se lo consideraba como popular en esa época». En 1987 el primer The Legend of Zelda había logrado vender un millón de copias y, tras su distribución en otros países, se comercializaron tres millones de copias más. Esto ayudó a incrementar el número de ventas de la consola Nintendo NES, la primera fabricada por Nintendo.Con el transcurso del tiempo, la serie ha obtenido numerosas críticas positivas en la industria de los videojuegos. Así, la prestigiosa revista japonesa Famitsu destacó a Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker y Skyward Sword como «juegos perfectos», mientras que la mayoría de los otros títulos fueron reconocidos como los mejores estrenos en sus respectivos años de lanzamiento, como en el caso de A Link to the Past —considerado por Game Rankings como el segundo mejor juego de 1992 para la plataforma Super Nintendo y Twilight Princess considerado como el «mejor juego» de 2006 por el sitio web Game Informer. La franquicia de The Legend of Zelda incluye una serie animada de televisión transmitida en 1989 en el canal canadiense Teletoon, así como numerosos manga, novelas y libros publicados bajo la licencia de Nintendo, si bien ninguno de ellos se consideran canónicos. Resumen de la trama Hace mucho tiempo, tres diosas crearon el reino de Hyrule. Según la leyenda, Din, la diosa del poder, fue la encargada de crear y esculpir el relieve del reino; Farore, la diosa del valor, creó a todas las formas de vida y a las diferentes razas de criaturas mágicas; por último, Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría, redactó cada una de las leyes naturales que habrían de regir el mundo.30 Una vez que concluyeron sus labores, dejaron en Hyrule un artefacto compuesto por fragmentos similares, en geometría, a tres triángulos de color dorado unidos entre sí por uno de sus extremos. Dentro de cada uno depositaron una parte de sus esencias y de sus poderes. El objeto se denominó Trifuerza y, debido al gran poder que contenía, su custodia fue encargada a la diosa Hylia. El sitio donde se resguardó pasó a conocerse como el Reino Sagrado. Hylia protegió la Trifuerza con éxito hasta que un día el Heraldo de la Muerte, el rey de los demonios, acompañado de sus hordas de fuerzas malignas, emergió de las profundidades y comenzó a ocasionar estragos. La diosa tomó una decisión: elevó una porción de la tierra a los cielos, mas allá de las nubes, en la que ocultaría la Trifuerza. En ese lugar, protegido por una barrera, vivirían los supervivientes que huyeron del ataque del Heraldo de la Muerte. Tras esto, Hylia y todos los habitantes de todas las razas que decidieron quedarse a su lado en la superficie, se enfrentaron al demonio y lograron aprisionarlo. Consciente de que un día podría volver a liberarse, Hylia renunció a su condición de diosa para convertirse en mortal (pues sólo un mortal puede obtener el poder de la Trifuerza, tal vez necesario para derrotarle), y creó a Fay, un espíritu imbuido en una espada que serviría de guía para el héroe elegido por los dioses para combatir al maligno. En Skyward Sword se relatan los sucesos que ocurren tras la liberación del Heraldo de la Muerte, el despertar de Zelda como la reencarnación mortal de la diosa Hylia y la elección de Link como el primero de una larga estirpe de héroes que, debido a la maldición del propio Heraldo, deberán pasar la eternidad sumidos en una lucha sin fin contra el mal; muriendo y reencarnándose una y otra vez sólo para detener a los sucesores del rey de los demonios. Una vez que el Heraldo es derrotado, Zelda y Link deciden quedarse en la superficie para proteger la Trifuerza. Los sucesores de los habitantes de la tierra protegida por Hylia pasaron a ser la raza de los hylianos y la superficie recibió el nombre de Hyrule. A su vez, los descendientes de esta diosa, que al renunciar a su inmortalidad pasó a llamarse Zelda, consolidaron la familia real del reino. De acuerdo con la leyenda, transmitida de generación en generación, quien encuentre la Trifuerza debe tener un balance de poder, valentía y sabiduría en su corazón. Sólo de esta manera podría un mortal hacerse acreedor de los tres fragmentos y hacer realidad todos sus deseos. De lo contrario, únicamente recibirá el fragmento que represente la característica más notable en él, mientras que los triángulos restantes serán otorgados a otros habitantes de Hyrule elegidos por las deidades. La división de la Trifuerza ocasionará que el reino se convierta en un lugar de maldad y tinieblas. En Ocarina of Time la profecía se cumple cuando el malvado Ganondorf, el líder de un pueblo de ladronas del desierto que jura falsa lealtad al rey, posa sus manos sobre ella. Así, la Trifuerza se parte en tres y le otorga a él únicamente el fragmento del poder. Los fragmentos de la sabiduría y del valor recaen en la Princesa Zelda y en Link respectivamente. Con estos pilares como base para la estructura narrativa principal de la saga, en cada entrega, un héroe (un Link) deberá enfrentarse al mal (habitualmente representado por la figura del inmortal Ganondorf) y proteger a Hyrule evitando que el villano logre recomponer la Trifuerza en su integridad. Cronología La cronología de las aventuras relatadas en cada uno de los videojuegos de The Legend of Zelda ha sido motivo de numerosas discusiones entre sus seguidores. Con la aparición de nuevos títulos, el orden de las aventuras de Link era un tema complejo, al mismo tiempo que disputable. Cabe añadirse que el manga y la serie de televisión no son considerados como parte del canon principal de Zelda; Aonuma mencionó que eran más bien complementarios a la historia de los videojuegos. Si bien el libro Hyrule Historia publicado en 2011 revela la cronología oficial de Zelda, han surgido más controversias en torno a la misma dada la confusión que provocan las tres líneas de tiempo correspondientes. Canon oficial En diciembre de 2011 se publicó en Japón el libro Hyrule Historia que además de mostrar bocetos y diseños originales para los personajes y escenarios usados en los juegos, incluye la cronología oficial de The Legend of Zelda. De acuerdo a la publicación, la serie cuenta con tres líneas cronológicas diferentes que surgen a partir de Ocarina of Time. Sin embargo, este no es el primer juego en el canon, pues le preceden Skyward Sword —cuya historia relata la «Era de la diosa Hylia» en Altárea—, The Minish Cap y Four Swords —que ocurren en el recién constituido Hyrule, donde surge el monstruo Vaati—.39 En la obra, existe un texto precedente a la cronología que supone que esta información es proporcionada por historiadores de Hyrule —«This is a tale that was passed down by humans such as yourselves»; trad. lit: «Esta es una historia que pasó de generación en generación por humanos como ustedes»—. A continuación, se muestran dos líneas de tiempo principales: la primera hace alusión a un Link que es vencido por Ganondorf y sus consecuencias. La otra línea se divide en dos y surge a partir de la victoria de Link sobre el mal; sus dos divisiones correspondientes se refieren ya sea a la etapa de Link como niño, o a la de adulto. En la cronología de Link derrotado, Ganondorf resulta airoso en su batalla final contra el joven y obtiene las dos piezas restantes de la Trifuerza, aunque es aprisionado por los siete Sabios en el Reino Sagrado. Conforme transcurre el tiempo, la raza de hylianos comienza a desaparecer y con ella Hyrule. En esta línea de tiempo se encuentran, acomodadas por orden, las tramas de A Link to the Past, Oracle of Seasons, Oracle of Ages, Link's Awakening —que, en conjunto, abarcan la etapa conocida como «Era de la luz y la oscuridad», donde Ganondorf es aprisionado—, The Legend of Zelda —tras la instauración de la familia real de Hyrule, portadora de la Trifuerza— y Adventure of Link —estos dos últimos forman parte de la etapa denominada «Era del declive»— donde se impide la resurrección de Ganondorf. La otra línea de tiempo, en la etapa de Link como niño, y una vez que vence al malvado hechicero, es llevado al Mundo Oscuro en Majora's Mask, y posteriormente el villano es ejecutado. Tras esto se relatan las aventuras de los descendientes del héroe original en Twilight Princess y en Four Swords Adventures, en las cuales Ganondorf reencarna y el monstruo Vaati resurge. Estas dos etapas son conocidas como «Eras del Crepúsculo y de las Sombras», respectivamente. En la otra división de esta última línea de tiempo, es decir la etapa de Link como adulto, Ganondorf revive y ante la ausencia de Link las diosas inundan Hyrule para proteger a sus habitantes. Esto abre paso a la trama de The Wind Waker —o también conocida como la «Era del Gran Mar»—, seguida directamente de Phantom Hourglass —«Era del Gran Viaje»—, tras el cual se descubre un nuevo continente y se establece ahí el nuevo reino de Hyrule. Las aventuras de esta línea finalizan con Spirit Tracks. Teorías alternativas En el manual de instrucciones de A Link to the Past se menciona que el protagonista, Link, es un ancestro de otro Link aparecido en los juegos de la consola NES. Debido a ello, y deduciendo un posible vínculo con otros juegos de la serie, A Link to the Past es una precuela de los primeros títulos de Zelda —The Legend of Zelda y The Adventure of Link—. Bajo el mismo concepto, Ocarina of Time consistiría en otra precuela para los juegos de Super Nintendo pues su trama describe el origen de algunos elementos narrativos citados en los juegos anteriores; Skyward Sword explica de forma similar los orígenes de elementos y personajes constantes como la Espada Maestra y Ganondorf por lo que se le ha considerado recientemente como una precuela inclusive para Ocarina of Time, colocándolo como el primer juego dentro de la cronología de Zelda. Las aventuras de Link en The Wind Waker conforman una secuela directa de Ocarina of Time, puesto que su historia se desarrolla cientos de años después de los acontecimientos referidos en el mismo. Además, su argumento ya cataloga a Link como «Héroe del Tiempo» —un mote que se le dio a partir de su hazaña en Ocarina of Time—. A su vez, The Minish Cap, Four Swords y Four Swords Adventures relatan aventuras alternativas del personaje que no podían ser comprendidas como parte de la cronología anterior. Esta era una de las razones por las que algunos consideraron en algún momento que no existía relación cronológica alguna entre varios juegos. Miyamoto explicó que «para cada juego de Zelda es relatada una nueva historia. En verdad, nosotros tenemos un gran documento que explica cómo cada juego está relacionado con los otros, uniéndolos de forma satisfactoria. Aunque siendo honesto, estos vínculos no son importantes para nosotros. Cada vez que decidimos crear un nuevo título, nos preocupamos mucho más por el desarrollo del sistema de juego a emplear ... con tal de brindar nuevos desafíos a los jugadores». En una entrevista realizada por Nintendo Dream a Eiji Aonuma, a finales de 2006, Aonuma mencionó que existen dos universos diferentes en la saga: la división en la cronología comienza en el argumento de Ocarina of Time, cuando en las últimas escenas del mismo, Link es enviado de vuelta en el tiempo por la Princesa Zelda. Una vez de regreso a su infancia, Link acude a encontrarse de nuevo con Zelda. Después de reunirse con ella, se describe un futuro alternativo en el cual Ganondorf ha sido capturado por sabios que lo encierran en el Reino Crepuscular; estos datos permiten deducir que el argumento de Twilight Princess (2006) ocurre un siglo después de los acontecimientos relatados en Ocarina of Time, etapa en que Link todavía es un niño. Mientras tanto The Wind Waker se encontraría en la segunda cronología del personaje, en la que Link ya es un joven adulto, cientos de años después de que salvara a Hyrule en Ocarina of Time. Este último es seguido directamente de Phantom Hourglass y Spirit Tracks. A pesar de las anteriores declaraciones, en 2011 Aonuma expresó que todos los juegos parten de una única cronología, lo cual contradice la teoría de la división revelada en 2006. Universo principal La trama principal de los juegos tiene claras influencias occidentales, presentando una lucha épica del bien contra el mal de la que el lado de la justicia siempre sale vencedor. Sin embargo, personajes principales como Link, Zelda o la representación del mal (habitualmente Ganondorf), se reencarnan una y otra vez, lo que la hace a la vez una historia de tintes orientales, en la que el bien y el mal son parte de una dualidad. Link y el mal están destinados a luchar por toda la eternidad debido a una maldición, pero sin una victoria definitiva de ninguno. Cada uno de los videojuegos que conforman la saga —a excepción de las entregas secundarioas que tratan acerca del personaje Tingle— tienen como protagonista a un héroe (Link), que es convocado por el destino a derrotar a Ganondorf o a cualquier otra personificación del mal. El principal antagonista es un poderoso gerudo, conocido como Ganondorf, que consiguió hacerse con un fragmento de la Trifuerza que le permite ser inmortal. Sin embargo hay otros villanos en algunas entregas de la saga. El hechicero Vaati, la Máscara de Majora y el espíritu Bellum son algunos de los más representativos. En "Skyward Sword", Link se enfrenta al Heraldo de la Muerte, la maldad primigenia que le condena a reencarnarse una y otra vez para luchar contra el mal. Otros personajes centrales de la trama, al igual que Ganondorf, han sido omitidos en alguno de los capítulos. Así, la princesa Zelda no aparece en Link's Awakening 50 y, en Majora's Mask, ésta únicamente es vista a través de un recuerdo de Link.51 El principal escenario en el que se desarrollan los juegos es Hyrule. La mayor parte de la historia de este reino es conocida gracias a los dos primeros juegos de la saga y a los títulos A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker, Twilight Princess y Skyward Sword. Si bien cada título tiene un argumento diferente, todos presentan un mismo factor en común: la lucha épica del «bien contra el mal». En cuanto a la estructura argumental, los primeros juegos no se desviaban mucho de la pauta «salvar a la princesa que está en peligro», pero las producciones más recientes han diversificado la trama y añadido giros a la historia y a los personajes. Protagonistas Artículo principal: Personajes de The Legend of Zelda * Link: es el nombre genérico que se le da a cada uno de los héroes elegidos para vencer al mal en cada capítulo de The Legend of Zelda. Se trata de un hyliano que reside en Hyrule. Su edad varía en cada juego, notablemente de un adolescente a un joven, y su misión principal es viajar a través de Hyrule y vencer a criaturas y fuerzas malignas para obtener objetos y armas mágicas, como bombas o el arco y las flechas, entre otros. Su arma más representativa es la Espada Maestra, cuya hoja tiene el poder de repeler el mal. Posee como atributos característicos la humildad y la valentía, así como grandes dotes para la lucha y una gran capacidad lógica que le permite resolver todo tipo de acertijos. Tras los sucesos de Ocarina of Time, recae en el la Trifuerza del Valor. Sus hazañas le han llevado a ser considerado como «Héroe del Tiempo» o «Héroe de los vientos», dependiendo de la entrega de la saga. En los juegos tridimensionales de la serie, los actores de voz Nobuyuki Hiyama, Fujiko Takimoto, Sachi Matsumoto y Akira Sasanuma se han encargado de prestar sus voces para representar los sonidos ocasionales que emite el personaje. * Toon Link: es el nombre genérico que se le da a cada uno de los héroes elegidos para vencer capítulo de The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. Se trata de un hyliano que reside en Hyrule. Su edad varía en cada juego, notablemente de un adolescente a un joven, y su misión principal es viajar a través de Hyrule y vencer a criaturas y fuerzas malignas para obtener objetos y armas mágicas, como bombas o el arco y las flechas, entre otros. Su arma más representativa es la Espada Maestra, cuya hoja tiene el poder de repeler el mal. Posee como atributos característicos la humildad y la valentía, así como grandes dotes para la lucha y una gran capacidad lógica que le permite resolver todo tipo de acertijos. Tras los sucesos de Ocarina of Time, * Modern Link: es el genérico que el héroe elegidos para nueva capítulo de Echoes Of The Future. Se trata de un hyliano que reside en Moderno Hyrule. Su edad varía en cada juego, Post Año 2000 Historia de Niño después notablemente de un adolescente a un año 2018 joven en Ruina Moderno de mundos tiene Crisis, y su misión principal es viajar a través de moderno Hyrule y vencer a criaturas y fuerzas malignas para obtener Moderno objetos y armas mágicas, como bombas. Resumen de la trama * Zelda: es la encarnación mortal de la Diosa Hylia. Es integrante de la Familia real de Hyrule. Al igual que Link, Zelda ha tenido varias transformaciones sustanciales a través de la serie. En la mayoría de los juegos es asociada con la diosa Nayru, la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y varios poderes extraordinarios, tales como la telepatía, la precognición, flechas de luz y la teletransportación. También es conocida por sus álter-ego Sheik. La pirata Tetra es su descendiente directa (no recibió el nombre de Zelda al no haber nacido en el seno de la Familia Real). Zelda ha aparecido en la mayor parte de los juegos de la serie, excepto por Link's Awakening —donde sólo es mencionada— y Majora's Mask —en el que aparece solamente por medio de analepsis—. La princesa Zelda, al igual que Link, no siempre es el mismo personaje en todos los juegos. * Toon Zelda: es la encarnación mortal de la Diosa Hylia. Es integrante de la Familia real de Hyrule. Al igual que Link, Zelda ha tenido varias transformaciones sustanciales a través de la serie. En la mayoría de los juegos es asociada con la diosa Nayru, la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y varios poderes extraordinarios, tales como la telepatía, la precognición, flechas de luz y la teletransportación. También es conocida por sus álter-ego Sheik. La pirata Tetra es su descendiente directa (no recibió el nombre de Zelda al no haber nacido en el seno de la Familia Real). Zelda ha aparecido en la mayor parte de los juegos de la serie, excepto por Link's Awakening —donde sólo es mencionada— y Majora's Mask —en el que aparece solamente por medio de analepsis—. La princesa Zelda, al igual que Link, Futuro Ssb4 es el mismo personaje en todos los juegos. Antagonistas Artículo principal: Personajes de The Legend of Zelda * Ganondorf: también conocido como Ganon en su forma no humana. Es el principal antagonista de la saga. A diferencia de Link y Zelda, el personaje de Ganondorf ha logrado la inmortalidad y es siempre el mismo en todas sus apariciones. En la versión estadounidense del manual de instrucciones de A Link to the Past, se menciona que su nombre completo es Ganondorf Dragmire, aunque este último nombre nunca ha sido utilizado en ninguno de los videojuegos ni en ningún otro material oficial relacionado con la serie. En un principio era el líder de las gerudo, una banda de delincuentes que habita en el desierto homónimo, aunque tras adquirir numerosos poderes mágicos pasaría a convertirse en el «Gran rey del Mal».52 53 54 55 Su principal objetivo es lograr el dominio de Hyrule, para lo cual busca hacerse con la Trifuerza, capaz de concederle poderes infinitos a su portador. Ganondorf está asociado con la Trifuerza del Poder, uno de los tres fragmentos que conforman la unidad total. En Skyward Sword se da a entender que Ganondorf es una de las encarnaciones de la esencia del mal que representa el Heraldo de la Muerte, un poderoso ser que mantenía a Hyrule sumido en el caos cuando la diosa Hylia envió la Trifuerza a Altárea. * Toon Ganondorf: también conocido como Ganon en su forma no humana. Es el principal antagonista de la saga. A diferencia de Link y Zelda, el personaje de Ganondorf ha logrado la inmortalidad y es siempre el mismo en todas sus apariciones. En la versión estadounidense del manual de instrucciones de A Link to the Past, se menciona que su nombre completo es Ganondorf Dragmire, aunque este último nombre nunca ha sido utilizado en ninguno de los videojuegos * Moderno Ganondorf: Futuro conocido como Ganon en su forma. Es el principal antagonista de la saga. en Ruinas de Monderno. Razas Existen varias tribus que habitan a lo largo de Hyrule. Las principales son: * Deku: es una casta de criaturas con forma de plantas que residen principalmente en zonas oscuras. Su cuerpo consta principalmente de un tronco con forma de cebolla, de cuya parte superior salen varias hojas y dos protuberancias rojas que hacen las veces de ojos, en ocasiones piernas y brazos. Su principal ataque consiste en lanzar nueces Deku a través de sus reducidas bocas, y son muy vulnerables al contacto con el fuego, el cual ocasiona su muerte. De acuerdo con la trama de Four Swords Adventures, cualquier humano que se extravíe en los Bosques Perdidos se convierte en una planta Deku. Existen hasta cuatro clasificaciones en esta raza: matorrales Deku, matorrales dementes, matorrales de negocios y matorrales de la realeza, siendo la primera la más común de todas. En Majora's Mask, el héroe es capaz de convertirse en una de estas criaturas mediante una máscara, aunque esta forma es una maldición provocada por Skull Kid. Espíritus: son las criaturas más poderosas de The Legend of Zelda y se clasifican en «Dioses» y «Espíritus Guardianes». Entre los Dioses más conocidos se encuentran las tres divinidades que crearon a Hyrule —Din, Nayru y Farore— y la diosa Hylia. Otras divinidades de la saga son Lord Jabu-Jabu, guardián de los Zora según se cuenta en Ocarina of Time y la diosa del Coloso del Desierto, de nombre desconocido, aunque referida por Sheik en Ocarina of Time como la «diosa en la arena». Por otro lado, el Espíritu Guardián más conocido de Hyrule es el Venerable Árbol Deku, protector de la raza Kokiri. En Majora's Mask se habla de los cuatro gigantes de Termina, divinidades enmascaradas que ayudan a Link a vencer a la Máscara de Majora; Link es capaz de convertirse en un dios mediante la Fierce Deity's Mask (la máscara de la Fiera Deidad). * Hadas: es un grupo mágico y generoso que opta por brindarle apoyo y asistencia a Link durante sus aventuras. Normalmente, poseen una estructura humanoide. Su principal residencia es la «Fuente de las Hadas», aunque pueden encontrarse fácilmente en cualquier sitio. Al igual que la raza Deku, las hadas de The Legend of Zelda tienen cuatro clasificaciones: hadas curativas, hadas guardianes, hadas extraviadas y hadas especiales. * Tribu Goron: es un conjunto de criaturas pacíficas cuyas aficiones son comer rocas montañosas, escuchar música y bailar, organizar juegos y tomar baños de vapor. Los goron son grandes comerciantes y poseen una gran fuerza física; al igual que las hadas, tienen una estructura humanoide —aunque ésta difiere particularmente de las hadas, al tener órganos externos característicos de los reptiles—. En Majora's Mask, Link es capaz de convertirse en goron al utilizar cierta máscara. Escenarios * Hyrule: aparecido por primera vez en el juego original de 1986, el reino de Hyrule es el lugar ficticio en el que se desarrollan la mayoría de las aventuras de Zelda. Fue creado por las diosas de la Trifuerza —Nayru se encargó de las leyes que lo gobiernan, Din se ocupó del relieve y distintas regiones geográficas, y finalmente Farore de todas las formas de vida—. Sus habitantes, independientemente de su raza, se denominan "hyrulianos", mientras que los que tienen aspecto parecido a los humanos pertenecen a la raza "hyliana". Estos últimos son quienes bautizaron el reino con el nombre «Hyrule», en honor a la diosa Hylia. Se compone de una la vasta región conformada por la Montaña de la Muerte, un gran volcán con varias cuevas y calabozos en el que se encuentran lugares como la Ciudad Goron, el Templo del Fuego y la Torre de Ganon —ubicada en la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte, en el Mundo Oscuro—; el Castillo de Hyrule, lugar de residencia de la Familia Real de Hyrule; el Pueblo Kakariko, antiguo pueblo de la raza de los Sheikah adonde escaparon los hylianos una vez que Link ya no volvió a rescatarlos; el Lago Hylia, una gran masa permanente de agua alimentada por una gran cascada y las regiones del Bosque Kokiri y de los Bosques Perdidos, donde ocasionalmente se halla la Espada Maestra. El territorio de Hyrule está atravesado por un gran río, denominado Gran Río Zora, en cuyo nacimiento están instalados los Dominios de los Zora. Al oeste de Hyrule está emplazado el Desierto Gerudo, hogar de una banda de ladronas lideradas por Ganondorf (esta área se compone de lugares como el Valle Gerudo, el Yermo Encantado, el Coloso del Desierto o el Templo del Espíritu). * El Gran Mar: en The Wind Waker se relata que las diosas enviaron un diluvio universal que la transformó Hyrule en El Gran Mar para evitar que cayese en manos de Ganondorf. Sólo quedaron intactas algunas elevaciones montañosas visibles sobre la superficie del agua, lo que dio como resultado un conjunto total de 65 islas y archipiélagos —algunas de las más extensas son Isla Initia, Isla Taura, Isla del Bosque o Isla del Diablo—. El Gran Mar también aparece en Phantom Hourglass. En algunos juegos —como Link's Awakening, Majora's Mask— la trama se desarrolla en otros escenarios alternativos como la isla Koholint y Termina —considerada esta como una de las millones de dimensiones alternas de Hyrule así como Altárea —un fragmento de Hyrule que fue elevado a los cielos por la diosa Hylia para resguardar la Trifuerza—. Por otra parte, en Oracle of Seasons los principales escenarios son Holodrum y Subrosia, mientras que en Oracle of Ages la aventura sucede en Labrynna. Elementos Artículo principal: Objetos de The Legend of Zelda. * Trifuerza: es un objeto sagrado de aspecto triangular que representa la esencia de las tres diosas que crearon a Hyrule. Compuesta de tres fragmentos únicos que representan el Poder, la Sabiduría y el Valor, la Trifuerza tiene un poder omnímodo que permite hacer realidad cualquier deseo que formule quien pose las manos sobre ella. Según la leyenda, quien desee obtenerla debe poseer un equilibrio en cada una de las tres virtudes que el artefacto sagrado representa pues, de no ser así, la Trifuerza se fragmenta y el descubridor sólo recibirá la parte que más se identifique con lo que hay en su verdadero ser. Los fragmentos restantes serían otorgados a otros dos elegidos por el destino. Espada Maestra: es la espada mágica que porta Link para enfrentar a Ganondorf. Su principal cualidad es repeler el mal, por lo que no puede ser utilizada por criaturas oscuras. No obstante, necesita recargar su energía con alguna fuente de poder externa. Esto puede ser observado en Twilight Princess, donde fue recargada en el Palacio del Crepúsculo o en Wind waker al final de cada templo. Con frecuencia, es encontrada en el Templo del Tiempo o en los Bosques Perdidos. * Lengua hyliana: es una lengua construida diseñada por Nintendo e introducida por primera vez en A Link to the Past, donde es referida como la «antigua lengua de los hylianos». Sus símbolos son traducidos por Link en el transcurso del juego, sabiéndose que esta lengua es hablada por algunos espíritus, siendo el caso del lophiiforme Yabú, el dragón Valú y el Venerable Árbol Deku —todos ellos aparecidos en el juego The Wind Waker. * Rupias: es la unidad monetaria de Hyrule parecida a cristales o gemas hexagonales cuyos colores varían dependiendo del valor que tengan. El jugador puede obtenerlas una vez que derrota al enemigo, corta el pasto largo o algunas plantas y al abrir cofres. Generalmente, las rupias son utilizadas para adquirir nuevos objetos con los cuales poder avanzar en el juego, así como para jugar minijuegos. Videojuegos Artículo principal: Listados Legend of Zelda de Franquicias Por ©Nintendo El primer juego de la serie, The Legend of Zelda, salió a la venta para el Famicom Disk System en febrero de 1986 en Japón, y no tuvo su estreno en otros países sino hasta el año siguiente, cuando llegó en formato de cartucho para la Nintendo NES. Fue el primero de NES en poseer una batería interna para guardar las partidas, y se lo consideró como un predecesor espiritual para el género RPG. Su éxito en ventas llevó a la producción de nuevos títulos que han enriquecido la trama original, con nuevos personajes, elementos y diseños gráficos, y que se han lanzado para las distintas consolas de Nintendo, incluyendo las portátiles. Desde entonces, existen 16 videojuegos oficiales hasta 2012, sin tomar en cuenta los remakes de algunos como Link's Awakening DX y Ocarina of Time 3D. El más reciente es Skyward Sword, que llegó al mercado a finales de 2011, para la Wii. A principios de 2013, Nintendo anunció el lanzamiento de una nueva versión con gráficos mejorados de The Wind Waker para Wii U, y otro juego inédito aún sin título ni fecha de estreno pero para la misma consola mencionada,13 además del debut, en diciembre de 2013, de un nuevo juego denominado The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, para la portátil Nintendo 3DS. Otros Existen dos series de videojuegos alternativas al universo de The Legend of Zelda. Una de ellas fue creada mediante un convenio realizado entre Philips y Nintendo, luego de que éstas fracasaran en su intento por desarrollar un periférico para la consola Super Nintendo que utilizaría un sistema de juego con discos ópticos, y está conformada por tres títulos publicados entre 1993 y 1994. Este proyecto nació en 1989, cuando Nintendo firmó un contrato con Sony para desarrollar un sistema conocido como «Nintendo Playstation» —también referido como «Super Nintendo CD»—, el cual sería una expansión para la consola Super Nintendo. Dicha innovación permitiría una digitalización de video completo al igual que una mayor extensión de memoria. Sin embargo, Nintendo incumplió el trato, reemplazando a Sony por la empresa Philips. Esto ocasionó que Sony decidiera desarrollar su propia expansión, en base a este concepto, para su videoconsola Playstation. El fracaso del similar Sega Mega-CD hizo que Nintendo finalmente desechara su idea; no obstante, le brindó la licencia a Philips para utilizar a cinco de sus personajes, incluyendo a Link, la Princesa Zelda y a Ganon, con tal de que realizara su propia serie de juegos para su reproductor CD-i. Sus primeros dos juegos de la trilogía fueron titulados The Wand of Gamelon —el jugador controla a la Princesa Zelda, quien debe enfrentarse a Ganon, y rescatar a Link y al Rey, para convertirse en la heroína de una región llamada Gamelon— y Link: The Faces of Evil —cuyo argumento se enfoca en Link, quien debe rescatar a Zelda y vencer a Ganon, para convertirse en el héroe de un pueblo llamado Koridai—, los cuales fueron creados con un bajo presupuesto —600 000 USD—.71 El tercer y último juego, Zelda's Adventure, fue supervisado durante dos años debido a varias limitaciones técnicas —memoria de dos kilobits, manipulación de fotografías para diseñar los escenarios, animaciones bastante lentas—.72 La trama de este último —poseía una perspectiva aérea al igual que el primer juego de Zelda— involucraba a la Princesa Zelda, quien debía adentrarse en siete santuarios y encontrar las «señales celestiales», con las que la tierra de Tolemac volvería a una «Época de Luz».73 La revista EGM en español considera a esta serie como «la peor de todos los tiempos en la industria», y Nintendo ni siquiera la considera como serie alternativa de The Legend of Zelda. La otra serie, compuesta sólo de dos videojuegos, se distribuyó a finales de los años 1980. El primero, Zelda Game & Watch, juego portátil de doble pantalla desarrollado y editado por Nintendo se estrenó en agosto de 1989. A diferencia de los primeros dos juegos oficiales estrenados hasta entonces de Zelda, en Game & Watch Zelda es secuestrada por ocho dragones y no por Ganon. Posteriormente, en 1998, Toymax puso a la venta una nueva edición de este juego como parte de su colección Mini Classics. El segundo, The Legend of Zelda, también para Game & Watch, debutó en octubre del mismo año, con un diseño similar a un reloj digital, aunque con una estética de juego basada en The Legend of Zelda, de 1986. El juego contó con el desarrollo de Nelsonic y la edición respectiva de Nintendo. Existen otros juegos que nunca fueron lanzados por diversos motivos, y que podrían haber formado parte de The Legend of Zelda. Uno de ellos era The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage para la portátil Game Boy Color, cuyo desarrollo estaba a cargo de la empresa Capcom y de Yoshiki Okamoto. Ciertamente, Okamoto quería crear una trilogía denominada «Serie de la Trifuerza», compuesta de los títulos The Legend of Zelda: The Mysterious Acorn: Chapter of Power, Chapter of Wisdom, y Chapter of Courage —nombres otorgados en Japón—. Sin embargo, nunca fueron lanzados a causa de las limitaciones en el sistema de contraseñas en que estaría coordinado el conjunto. Al final, Chapter of Power se convirtió en Oracle of Seasons y Chapter of Wisdom en Oracle of Ages, mientras que Mystical Seed of Courage fue cancelado. Otro juego que jamás fue distribuido fue Ocarina of Time Ura, un presunto remake de Ocarina of Time, para Nintendo 64DD. El motivo principal para su cancelación eran las bajas ventas de dicha expansión —Nintendo 64DD— en Japón, lo cual ocasionó que la expansión nunca fuera vendida en otros países. Tras el relanzamiento de The Wind Waker, un disco adicional fue incluido en la colección, conteniendo a The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest basada directamente en Ocarina of Time y Ocarina of Time Ura. Derivados También conocidos como spin-offs en la cultura popular, son títulos que contienen a algún personaje secundario del universo cronológico de Zelda, pero que no tienen conexión alguna con los argumentos de la serie oficial. Uno de ellos es Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, lanzado para la portátil Nintendo DS en 2006. Éste es protagonizado por Tingle, y cuenta la historia de cómo un humano ordinario fue transformado en esta criatura perteneciente a la raza de las hadas. Tres años después, se estrenó Irozuki Tincle no Koi no Balloon Trip exclusivamente en Japón, a manera de continuación de Rosy Rupeeland para la misma consola. Otro juego es Tingle's Balloon Fight DS para la misma portátil que el anterior, lanzado en abril de 2007. Su distribución sólo fue en Japón, por lo que para obtenerlo en otro país es necesario afiliarse a Club Nintendo.82 De la misma forma, BS Zeruda no Densetsu —traducido a BS The Legend of Zelda— y BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban —traducido como BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets— son otros productos derivados lanzados para el satmódem japonés Satellaview. El único spin-off distribuido en Norteamérica, tras su aparición en territorio japonés, ha sido Link's Crossbow Training de 2007 para Wii. En éste, el jugador asume la identidad de Link y tiene que pasar por varias pruebas con las que el personaje logra perfeccionar su habilidad para usar la ballesta.